


Adore U

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actor Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff without Plot, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Manager Lee Felix, Pining Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: In which actor-model Hwang Hyunjin really adores his tiny manager Felix.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 53
Kudos: 309





	1. Hyunjin And His Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to 14th edition to my [#hyunlixissuperior series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Actor!Hyunjin and Manager!Felix dynamics.

Hyunjin pauses in the middle of his rant about the unfairness of the music industry to read the comments that were flooding in on the side of his screen. He read and responded appropriately, smiling and doing a little cutesy acts every now and then.

"I've been eating good these days. And no, I'm not getting starved, please don't think like that." He laughs at the ridiculousness of that thought. "Also, I've been spending a lot of time with Stray Kids! LeeKnow hyung and I even had a random dance off," he says, face breaking into a bright smile at the memory. "Now _who_ won is anyone's guess, I can't and won't tell," he teases, shrugging when his fans start to ask who won.

_'_ _awww_ _come on_ _oppa_ _who won'_

_'Minho_ _wonnnnn_ _so you're dodging the question'_

_'don't be such a sore loser_ _hyunjinnie_ _'_

_'_ _jinnie_ _is such a spoil sport_ _daaaaaaaaannnnnngggggg_ _'_

He laughed at the comments teasing him back. He liked this, talking and interacting with his fans. His fans sure had the same sense of humour and it was fun to read the comments. He never felt like he was pushing himself to talk only because they were his fans. They felt more like old friends, teasing and getting teased. "I enjoy reading all of your comments. It's fun when one doesn't get offended in this hypersensitive world."

He pulls the hood over his head, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. He pauses again to read the comments, his eyes racking the comments for a good and interesting question to answer. None of them were questions per say, just snowflakes telling him things.

Just as he opens his mouth to ask if his snowflakes have been drinking adequate water and wearing warm clothes, the 10 million hearts alert pops up on the screen and he beams immediately, surprised. He bows in front of the camera, hands clasped over his chest.

"Ah, thank you soo much for 10 million hearts! I don't know how I'm going to keep these many hearts warm, but I'll my best! Forgive me if I fail, my snowflakes. But to avoid that from happening, how about you guys make sure I'm not your everything? Not just me, but any artist or person, in general, besides yourself, shouldn't be your everything." He chides, wagging his finger. "We should never become your everything. I might get up and leave one day, but you'll always have yourself to rely on. So, my favourites, be self dependent and rule the world!" He throws his hand up in air dramatically, his hood sliding off his head at the sudden movement.

His eyes drift to where his manager is dozing off, Kkami curled up in his lap snoozing away without a care in the world. He makes sure that he didn't wake the two up with his outburst. His manager looks extra tiny in the large peach coloured hoodie, sat on the couch with legs crossed. Hyunjin lets himself smile a little too fondly, eyes drawing back to the phone's screen to monitor the comments. He laughs when a snowflake tells him how he has began to nag too much.

_'you went from thanking us for 10 mili heart for you_ _vlive_ _to nagging us to have a life and to prioritize ourselves, really_ _Hwang_ _Hyunjin? You just wanted to nag us. Can't believe omg_ _hhhhhhhh_ _'_

He reads the comment out loud, laughing throughout the recitation of it. "I guess my manager's nagging habit is rubbing off on me. Just imagine how much he must nag me, for me, _me_ ," he points at himself incredulously, "to pick up that habit. Have some pity on me, please."

As soon as his manager is mentioned, the comments starts pouring in, various questions accompanied by a bunch of hearts. He chuckles, his fans are indeed smitten over Felix. But so is Hyunjin, so guess he doesn't have much room to complain.

He goes back to scrolling through more comments. The comments which aren't gushing over his freckled manager, are just telling him to take care of himself and to dress warmly now that the weather is growing a little merciless. There are few others asking about his future projects and if he's going to try for a drama this time around or if he's going to stick only to modelling and acting in movies. He looks up at the camera, smiling a little sheepishly. He glances at his sleeping manager. Felix is asleep so he can't exactly confirm with him what Hyunjin can and can't share.

He lowers his voice, leaning closer to the phone so his voice could be picked up. "I don't know if I can tell anything about my future projects as of yet, but I can assure you I've been trying something different this time and I'm actually enjoying doing that. Hopefully I'll be able to share some more of it soon enough." He smiles, striking a flower pose with his hands under his chin and head tilted slightly.

_'a spoiler would be_ _greeeeeat_ _'_

He chuckles. "I would give spoilers usually. But the company staffs have been giving Felix a hard time lately and I want to avoid doing anything that'll get him in trouble. Hope you understand."

_'omg who's hurting felix?'_

_'_ _awww_ _you're looking out for him!'_

_'look at our ice prince melting~~_ _uwu_ _'_

_'yes, Felix, my favourite topic of all times'_

_'someone has been giving Felix hard time??? Snowflakes we ride at dawn'_

He shakes his head. "He's doing fine though, I try to take care of him as much I can. You guys seem to forget that I'm older than him."

_'yes boo take care of your crush'_

_'✊😳 I really did forget that with the way you act'_

_'you deserve Felix as much as he deserves you'_

_'look at you taking care of him'_

"See, I like him even if he nags me to death. I'm a nice person like that." He boasts, winking to let them know he's just joking around. Immediately the comments blow up, each one calling Hyunjin out.

_'you woke him up by emptying an entire bucket of water on him last week_ _hwang_ _'_

_'_ _ummm_ _why the fuck you_ _lyin_ _you always_ _lyin_ _hmmm_ _oh_ _mah_ _gad stop fuckin_ _lyin_ _'_

_'✋_ _hajjima_ _'_

_'you hid his wallet the day before yesterday 😭😭'_

"Y'all really calling me out like that, huh. Y'all really gonna do me dirty, huh." He mock frowns at the camera. "Y'all really like my manager, huh." It's not a question he asks, it is a statement that he makes. He laughs when his fans comment confirming their affection towards Felix comes rolling in.

Hyunjin had gone through six managers in his four years as an actor-model (Felix being his seventh manager). His managers would scold him at the best and raise their hands at the worst. It didn't help that Hyunjin was born bratty, the epitome of rich spoilt kid stereotype. Though the company did takes actions whenever Hyunjin confessed about his unfair treatment behind the doors, they did fail to find a manager good enough. That is until his company hit jackpot with Lee Felix.

Felix was unlike any of his managers. He was just 18 when he stepped in as Hyunjin's seventh manager. Hyunjin was beyond excited to have a manager of his age, soo young and soo pretty. Felix was shy, sure, but he was smart and strong headed. He kept Hyunjin in line not by using violence like his previous managers had, but with the wagging of finger and random tangents about how messy Hyunjin was for a young adult. He was too cute for Hyunjin to not listen to him, especially the bright and satisfied smile Hyunjin would be rewarded with after he did what was asked of him.

_"Pull yourself together, you've a young audience looking up at you. Give them something to look up at besides your face."_ That had Hyunjin actually making an effort to change for better. And since then Hyunjin has improved a lot, not only as an artist but also as a person.

His mum loves Felix, thanks him whenever she can for looking after Hyunjin this beautifully. _"My boy has turned out to be a gentleman because of you, my child. I never thought there will be a day where I'll see this bratty child of mine act like a prince charming."_ She had said when she had met Felix for the first time ever.

His fans had accepted Felix as their own the day they watched a behind the scenes video of Felix scolding Hyunjin cutely, pouting throughout it and then Hyunjin sulking after like a pup. It also coincidentally happens to be the day that had the entire fandom changing lanes from Hyunjin to Felix, even though Felix was not an artist. And Felix got adopted in the family just like that, no questions asked. He had Hyunjin's fans smitten for him just by breathing. And to this day, still continues to keep both Hyunjin and Snowflakes wrapped tightly around his cute as hell pinky finger.

He smiles at the memory. It's a sweet one and he's sure of cherishing it for the remainder of his life.

Hyunjin then moves on to talk some more about how he's off his diet now that his hemoglobin had reached a healthy level, though doctor has made sure to cut off a tons of food items. He visibly sulks a little. "Those dishes just so happened to be my favourites! And you guys know how Felix is," he sighs exasperated, as if he's the manager talking about the artist under him being a brat and sneaking food, "won't even let me _ogle_ at them from far. Such a shame."

His fans jump to back Felix up, chiding Hyunjin for not looking after himself and eating food he was advised eating against. And Hyunjin feels warm, a feeling of being loved and looked after blooms from his heart and spreads through his veins. He just sits and stares at the comments, basking in the feeling. When he is sure he won't break out in a maniacally wide grin, he looks up.

"Sometimes I feel like you guys wouldn't hesitate to drop me for Felix, if it came down to it." He huffs, crossing his arms across his chest.

The fans who get the humour reply with all capitalised 'totally!' playing along.

_'lol I already did last year'_

_'bold of you to assume we already haven't'_

_'_ _dw_ _though Felix is my bias, you're still my bias wrecker ✊😢'_

_'and I oop- 👄'_

_'You trained us well in being whipped'_

_'Like you wouldn't do the same, bro!'_ And well, they're not wrong. Hyunjin definitely would leave everything for Felix, his manager.

And finally there are those who fail to get the humour, most likely his younger audience, replying with bunch of crying emojis, assuring him that they're here for him and are loyal to him. It warms his heart, he swears it does, but that doesn't stop him from grimacing slightly. He hopes this joke wouldn't make them hate on Felix. That's the last thing he wants.

It scares him how much his younger audience takes whatever he says seriously. It doesn't help that Hyunjin's sense of humour revolves around sarcastic remarks and being annoyingly narcissistic for pure comedic purpose. It makes him think twice before saying anything on shows because of this. Younger audience also happens to be the most persuasive ones, easily getting tempted by the lies. Their dedication to protect their idols, as much as it is commendable, is also scary and he hopes his snowflakes matures soon.

He again starts talking, taking advantage of his sleeping manager, he begins complaining how Felix is always monitoring what Hyunjin puts in his body and doesn't even hold back from scolding him like he's 12 and not almost 20. "I _swear_ I feel like I'm back to being the brat I was 2 years-"

Felix shifts in his sleep, moving a little to rest his head on the back of the couch. He sighs and continues to sleep, though. Hyunjin continues to stare, his brain running wild with whipped thoughts, screaming internally like a fanboy, before snapping out of the trance when the heater whirls a little too loudly, as if reminding Hyunjin about the audience that's watching him.

"You guys want to see something?" He smiles mischievously.

Without waiting for any response he just flips the camera to the rear one, the screen now showing the black couch shoved in the corner of the room. "Look, look at him," he says, bringing his finger in the view of the rear camera. When his finger looks like it is resting on tiny manager's head, he moves the finger slowly, making it look like he was rubbing Felix's head. He giggles to himself, bringing the same finger down and scrolling through the comments.

"He's cute when he's not nagging." He shakes his head fondly, eyes crinkling at the edges. He stares at Felix through his screen, appreciating the fluffy ball of sunshine.

A lot of comments are just keyboard smashes, yelling about how _soft and_ _babie_ his manager looks and _'hell yeah I would drop you for your_ _manz_ _.'_ There are comments scattered that are coherent enough for him to decipher as them calling his manager absolutely cute or telling him the two would look cute together. But a certain comment calls his attention.

"Ah, look who has been stalking me," he mock accuses. He flips the camera back to the front one and brings his manager's phone to show his fans the comment the 'stalker left'. "LeeKnow hyungie."

Minho's comment is just him congratulating Hyunjin on not making his viewers doze off to sleep unintentionally due to the boring nature of his vlive.

Hyunjin gives the camera a disappointed look. "Some people just can't live without dragging me down. Y'all need to get a life, luv. Y'all look pathetic. I'm looking at you LeeKnow hyung," he says, bringing his right eye in front of the camera, such that all his viewers could see was his dark orb and red eyeshadow smudged at the corner. "Quality content right here," he announces, falling back into the chair and laughing at his own joke. "God, I'm so hilarious," he says in mock posh manner, swatting his hand once, "LeeKnow hyung can't relate."

The phone in his hand begins to vibrate immediately, Minho's contact name flashing on it. He laughs, showing who was calling him. "If I go missing tomorrow you know who to question."

He swipes on the green and puts the call immediately on the speaker.

"You little insolent _brat_ , wait till I get my hand on y-"

"Ah, hyung, you're on speaker," he informs quickly before Minho starts cussing up a storm and ruins the image JYP had worked soo hard to keep.

" _So_?" He barks from the other line. "You're not getting off the hook. Let Snowflakes know who they Stan! I can't wait for the 'we Stan a problematic king' comments to roll in!" He softens his voice considerably and says, "Also, adjust Felix's head or otherwise he'll wake up sore."

Hyunjin is glad he didn't get a whiplashed from Minho changing the tone of his voice soo drastically, going from sounding pissed to sounding like a very concerned father, in a matter of seconds. _The_ _favouratism_ _._

"Oh, he's going to wake up sore alright," he grumbles, forgetting about the camera that was recording him. Minho's surprised screeching sends him right back into the world of awareness, immediately feeling himself blush heavily at the wrong implication.

"Oh my god, Hwang Hyunjin! I can't believe you! Just go and get Felix comfortable and not freaking sore, you monster!" And he cuts the call, probably not wanting to experience the aftermath of Hyunjin's slip up.

"I didn't mean what it ended up sounding like!" He frantically explains. "Don't come at me, please!" He waves his hands wildly in front of him, shaking his head desperately trying convince that it was an innocent remark.

Then, in pure embarrassment, he pulls the strings of his hoodie, so that the hood bunches around his face. He pulls it more and lets the hood swallow the entire face, leaving only his lips on display. He stays like that for a minute before remembering he has to take care of Felix and has a vlive to attained. He loosens the strings, pulling the hood off.

He puts the phone down, still blushing, and actively avoids reading the comments that are majorly dominated by capitalised keyboard smashes.

_'are we going to act like you just didn't imply something with that???? 👉👈'_

"Yes, we're going to act like I just didn't say anything." He gives a deadpanned look and then, without any more comments, silently flips the camera to the rear one and gets up. "Tell me if I did it right. If I didn't, hyung, call me again and tell me nicely this time!"

He jogs to where Felix and Kkami are sleeping. He gently gets his dog out of Felix's hold, manager's hands falling off from where they had been buried in the fur. Kkami let's himself be picked up, licking Hyunjin's face in greeting, panting happily. He puts him down on the couch a little further and gently manoeuvres Felix into a comfortable lying position, Felix immediately rolls on his side. Hyunjin removes his own hoodie and bunches it up, gently tucking it under Felix's head. His heart picks up when Felix's snuggles his face into it.

Kkami barks, walking to nuzzle Hyunjin, and in the process ends up waking Felix. He cutely rubs his eyes with his little fists, shooting up when he notices Hyunjin crouching in front of him.

"Oh, did you finish? I'm sorry, I fell asleep," he rasps, voice soo deep it definitely isn't audible to his viewers. Felix peeks at where the camera set-up is still up, phone still on the stand.

Hyunjin hushes him, patting his head a few times before pushing him gently to get him to lie. "No, I haven't. You would've woken up with a sore neck and back, so I was making sure you were sleeping comfortably."

Felix nods, brain foggy to overthink how Hyunjin was acting this domestic without a fear even when his fans were there, just a few feet away. He lets Hyunjin help him lie down comfortably, curling around Kkami when he too curls up into Felix's chest to steal his body heat.

Hyunjin had done what was asked of him, yet he remained crouching in front of the couch, running his fingers through his manager's hair. They were soft, black hair a stark contrast to Hyunjin's pale hand.

He gets up when the phone begins to vibrate, the 'brrr' of the vibration loud in the quiet room and thus at the risk of waking his sleep deprived manager up. He hurries to avoid getting the call cut, but when he finally realises who the caller is, he wishes he let it cut.

It's Jisung.

He sighs, taking a sit. He then proceeds to flip the camera back to him and shows the caller. Again after answering he puts the call on speaker, ready to expose Jisung's habit of cussing at any thing.

As soon as the speaker function activates, the entire room fills with a sudden loud and particularly shrill screech that Hyunjin strongly believes cannot be produced by any human chords. He cuts the call, too panicked to think about just take it off the speaker instead.

He face plants on to the table, his voice getting muffled. "One day. One normal day was all I asked as my new year's wish. And that's precisely what I'm not getting. It isn't even that big of a thing to ask, now is it?"

He looks up and sighs, running his hand down his face. "Why is Jis- Han like this." He swipes on red when Jisung calls again. That idiot must be calling to only clown Hyunjin more. Hyunjin has done enough on his own and doesn't need Jisung to fuel the fire, thank you. "I forget that Han has a stage name. Damn."

He proceeds to thumb Felix's password in and begins to scroll through the comments again. This time all are mostly laughing emojis. "Glad you're enjoying at the cost of my near extinct sanity."

_'you're soo cute for saving minho_ _oppa_ _as father of_ _SoDoDori_ _hahaha'_

_'your phone case matches with Stray kids' Jeongin and_ _Seungmin_ _! So cute_ _maknae_ _line friendship'_

_'you hated_ _Jisung_ _and now having him saved as you soulmate is the character development I never knew I needed! My_ _stayflake_ _heart is booming!'_

"No, no, no! This isn't my phone. I left mine back at the apartment. This is my dearest, cutest and softest manager-nim's phone. He is the one that save hyung as _father of_ _SoDoDori_ _._ Hyung seemed really offended when Felix forgot that he had got a new cat, Dori, recently." He laughs, his fingers playing with his lips. "Also, Felix is born the day after Jisung hence they calling themselves each other's soulmate. This cuteass phone isn't mine."

He brings phone near the camera, showing the lock screen that is a picture of Felix with Kkami. Then he turns the phone around and shows the cute yellow phone cover. "It was Seungmin who suggested Felix bought one too and so he did. Then the two flaunting their matching phone cases tempted Jeongin into buying one too. Hence the matching phone cases."

Hyunjin stared at the phone in his hand, smiling at the cover, eyes turning into tiny crescents the more he stared, smile edging closer and closer to turning into that of someone who's whipped.

"He's just cute. My angel."

He soon bids his fans goodbye, promising to stay warm and safe and also promising to take care of Felix twice as much and made them promise in return to enjoy their lives and to stay safe. He waves cutely, shooting finger hearts and then throwing a huge heart. "Bye!" He waves for the last time before covering the camera with his palm and pressing the button to end it. Sighing heavily, he slumps in the chair satiated.

He really, really does like Felix, he concludes. He hopes Felix will eventually come to accept Hyunjin's affection and not shy away from it. Not that Hyunjin doesn't enjoy a very flustered Felix, but he enjoys having Felix in his arms just a little more.


	2. Supermarket Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> You didn't hear it from me, but Hyunjin called Felix princess and sweeped him off his feet. In the middle of a damn supermarket. Romance at its peak, ladies and gentlemen.👏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, welcome back to the second chapter of Adore U. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took soo long for me to get back to it. I had many ideas but didn't know which one to stick to. So here's the one I kind of managed to make presentable. Hehehe 🤣😭
> 
> Also, the chapter name is a subtle reference to my another hyunlix fic. Check it out if you haven't already. °•°
> 
> Anyways, hope it'll be worth the wait🥺🥵

"See," Felix starts, stopping in the middle of the almost empty sidewalk. "I know you are off your diet right now." He moves closer, his finger already raising up to begin it's wagging. "That doesn't mean you should completely abandon vegetables and fruits, and only live on pizzas—"

Hyunjin makes a sound of protest, ready to defend his innocence. He doesn't live _only_ on pizza, he eats whatever Felix cooks for him and he even learnt to prepare rolled omelette – Felix wasn't too happy with the mess that was left behind in Hyunjin's kitchen in the process, but Hyunjin helped him clean it, so it's fine – though for some reason they don't roll as smoothly as Felix's does. Practice makes it perfect; Felix seemed distressed at Hyunjin's determination to learn to roll an omelette elegantly, Hyunjin wonders why.

Felix scowls. Without hesitation, he jabs a finger into Hyunjin's chest, digging his blunt nail into the hoodie. "Don't you dare lie to me. I've seen those boxes shoved under your bed, Hyunjin." Hyunjin gapes open mouthed, Felix's hand coming to close it for him. "Clean those, by the way. Don't be gross."

He had pizza yesterday evening, after Felix left with a promise of not waking him early the next day. And he hadn't dropped by the entire day. It's only when Hyunjin called him complaining about the lack of food in his fridge did he insist on dropping by. And even then he was in Hyunjin's apartment for maximum of five minutes! When did he even see those boxes? Hyunjin is pretty sure he did his best to hide them behind his large collection of shoes. Why would Felix go snooping under his bed? Unless he sensed something under his bed– _is he a witch in hiding or something?_

Felix's stance grows cocky, his hands on his hips, subtle smirk on his lips, as he stares at Hyunjin's rigid figure. "What," he mocks, "didn't think I'd see them?"

 _No, not at all_. Hyunjin was so sure Felix wouldn't notice it. His apartment has been a mild mess since his return from his C Magazine photoshoot in California – souvenirs, poloroid pictures, new clothes, boxes of shoes and some glass showpieces, just lying around, waiting to be put in place –so he kind of had assumed Felix's brain would be focused on that mess and not the invisible-to-naked-eyes pizza boxes.

He sighs, defeated. "Yeah, _fine_ , I did eat them yesterday," he agrees all too easily. There's no point in lying about it to Felix. He'd either threaten is out of Hyunjin or nag him till his admits it himself. "But I had only once this entire week," he insists.

Felix gives him a mildly appalled look. "Are you saying you've had those gross boxes for longer than a week?" Hyunjin nods, unsure. "You're soo disgusting. Are you telling the truth?"

Felix leans closer, squinting. Hyunjin puts on his best sincere face, the one which looks slightly less constipated than his best _'I swear, I didn't do it'_ face.

"Sure." He doesn't seem convinced.

Felix reaches to adjust Hyunjin's beanie, pulling it more over his ears and then tucking a few strands of black hair under it. Hyunjin tries not to pull his manager closer by his waist, instead fisting his hands and shoving them in his pant pockets. _There, that should do._ No more fear of wondering hands.

"What's the point of a beanie if you're not going to cover your sensitive, little ears, huh?" Felix is most likely teasing him, but the genuine concern behind those words makes it hard for Hyunjin to view it just that –a simple teasing remark. The warmth that spreads in his belly makes it infinitely more difficult to not get affected by it.

"To hide my hair colour from snowflakes!" He cheers innocently, acting like simple words of concern didn't have his heart glowing warm in his chest. The feeling might be new, unfamiliar, but certainly not an unwelcoming one. If anything, Hyunjin finds that he'd do just about anything to feel it all over again. This is getting slightly out of hand.

Snatching Felix's hand and looping through his own, he drags his manager towards the zebra crossing. Felix stops him from dashing right across the road, looking both ways before pulling Hyunjin along with him. "You're going to get killed before they even get to celebrate your hair colour."

Hyunjin ignores it in favour of skipping next to him. Felix slips his hand from the crook of Hyunjin's elbow, to instead intertwine them, the cold hands sliding against Hyunjin's warm ones. Felix gets so easily cold, shivering even under a gentle, cool breeze, while Hyunjin is always running too hot. It's almost like they're meant for each either.

Over the past few months Hyunjin has concluded what he truly feels for Felix isn't just a physical attraction, isn't just his hormones and loneliness speaking. It isn't. His heart is always so light, so warm whenever Felix is around, his eyes only ever searching for Felix in the crowd. However much he hesitates to admit it, he has never been happier before. Felix is something else, maybe the metaphorical sun to his universe; keeping Hyunjin's heart warm, lighting up the path to his happiness, a constant source of warmth and energy.

What Hyunjin has also figured out is that the best way to distract himself from the growing whirlpool of unnamed feelings in the center of his chest, is by flirting with his manager; Felix's reactions just too endearing to ignore, his smiles soothing enough to momentarily calm the storm of questions and thoughts at the back of his mind, waiting to be acknowledged. It's also a bonus that Felix looks pretty sporting reddened cheeks and a shy smile.

They're walking side by side now, hands still clasped tight, huddled together. The streets on this side of the city are more or less deserted, no reason for anyone to linger around now that most of the shops are closed, or at least are in the process of closing. Even the Indian restaurant that is the most crowded at late evenings has closed shut. Wow, Hyunjin never realised just how late 10 o'Clock really was for normal people; for people in this industry, time is just a concept.

He turns around to walk backwards, facing his manager and offering him a cheeky smile. Though Felix's grips tightens on his hand, let's Hyunjin do whatever pleases him. He is glad for Felix and his uncanny ability to read Hyunjin like the back of his palm. If it weren't for it, Hyunjin would still be in dumps, struggling to find himself in the midst of flashing cameras, fancy clothes, unctuous compliments, fake smiles, ruthless opinions, and pressure to be perfect.

He catches a glimpse of their reflection in the glass window, the way Felix lets Hyunjin pull him, their hands clasped tight and arms stretched in between them. He adjusts his beanie himself this time, so that it is hiding his hair and keeping his ears warm.

"Ah, my lovable snowflakes," he says, remembering their conversation from earlier. "They've been wanting to see me in black hair again. Can't wait for them to lose their shit." He snickers evilly, doing the typical cartoon villain pose; wiggling his fingers in front of him, while smiling smug. Felix's hand remains snuggled into his own bigger and warmer one. He's pretty sure the only reason Felix hasn't pulled his hand away yet is because of how cold it has become. And also, because of the absence any camera.

Hyunjin hasn't had the courage to ask about it. Ask Felix why he accepts Hyunjin's affection so openly off camera, but rejects it on camera. Are they playing into the initial dynamics they had going on, or is that's just Felix being his shy, introverted self, or if he was just camera conscious? Or something more serious?

Felix snorts, pushing at his shoulder to get him to walk properly. "You're pure evil. Why they even call you an angel is beyond my simple understanding."

"I'm their angel," he states, leaning closer to Felix, "just like you're mine." He winks then, booping his nose.

Felix shakes his head, shoving at his shoulder again, this time successfully making Hyunjin turn and walk like a normal person. He slows down his pace, letting Felix walk in front of him, the distance between them growing until their joined hands are stretched between them again. Hyunjin likes this image, likes seeing the way their hands look together; Felix's tiny ones swallowed by Hyunjin's huge ones. It gives him fuzzy feeling.

"I'm going to pretend like that makes sense." Felix shrugs, his hood bunching up. From behind, Hyunjin sees his head bop everytime he takes a step, his head appearing to be swimming in the fur that's lining the hood of the jacket. And it's adorable. Felix is adorable.

"Hurry up!" He whines, tugging at their joined hands to make Hyunjin move faster. "I've to catch a few hours of sleep before I've to start getting ready." He turns to peer at the actor over his shoulder, visibly pouting. And that's enough to get Hyunjin to move faster than he probably has moved in context to a supermarket trip.

Hyunjin hasn't quite figured out if Felix knows about the huge effect his mere presence has over all of Hyunjin's action, choices, and thoughts. Felix, without fail, beams whenever Hyunjin agrees to do something very small and insignificant for Felix, absolutely unaware how Hyunjin won't ever dare to deny him anything, even if it's plucking the stars from the sky and kissing them gently into Felix's cheeks, he'd do it, _one star at a time._  
But there are times, like this one, where he acts like he knows it, he's aware of it and has no problem taking advantage of it; acting cute, his eyes round and innocent, wordlessly making Hyunjin succumb to his ~~demands~~ requests.

They make it to the store without any more hustle, just the occasional off key singing and Hyunjin twirling Felix on the empty, dirty sidewalk like it's their own stage, the street lights their personal spotlight. It's nice, makes Hyunjin get the feel of normalcy in his not so normal life. He also likes the fact that Felix indulges him, doing the adlibs for _'what is love?'_ and allowing himself to be the lead of Hyunjin's fairytale.

He sadly has to let go of Felix's hand to grab the trolley. He has the wildest idea to grab the Australian by his waist and dump him in the trolley. But he knows how the old, grumpy man that runs the place can get. While he doesn't have the most pleasant attitude, Hyunjin knows enough to follow the rules the old man has in place. It's the old man's store and if he wants people to not use trolleys to carry around another human being, then Hyunjin is going to abide by it.

Felix just casually walks by him, bowing at the mentioned old man. Hyunjin follows Felix, jerkily bowing and scrambling after a very determined Felix. The old man, for a change, acknowledges Hyunjin too, bowing back. Hyunjin almost pushes the trolley into the shampoo shelves in his surprise.

They come to a stop in the fruit and vegetable section, Felix heading towards where the boxed fruits are kept. Hyunjin lingers by the oranges, picking one, sniffing it and putting it back. It smells pleasant in there; fruity and sweet, with a tinge of sourness. The air dominantly smelling of freshly plucked strawberries. They must have got a new stock of strawberries. Hyunjin likes strawberries.

"Lix, we should buy—"

Felix returns with two boxes of strawberries. He cocks his eyebrows when Hyunjin pausing, inspecting the boxes in his hands.

"—strawberries." He finishes lamely.

Felix nods, arranging the plastic containers in the empty trolley, placing them one over the other. "You like them. So I thought we should by them."

Hyunjin has to hold on tight, clutch the trolley handle to keep himself upright, legs feeling weak at his knees, blood gushing in his ears. Something shifts in him, the feelings he has been trying hard to push away in hopes that it'll get lost – somewhere, somehow – sinks its roots a little deeper into his heart. He has to blink to avoid shedding tears in front of Felix. He feels overwhelmed; the tightness in his chest, though not unwanted, is suffocating, has his stomach unknotting just a little.

This is all too domestic.

He has to breathe in to stop his hands from shaking, to focus on whatever Felix is saying to him.

"I also know you don't like melons, but I'm going to buy it regardless." Hyunjin, still coming in terms with his feelings, doesn't register the words, nods mutely and allows Felix to put a small — almost as big as Hyunjin's head, if you'd ask Hyunjin later— melon without any fight.  
If it were any other day, Hyunjin would have threatened to kiss Felix on cheek in front of the camera if he dared to buy a melon. That always got the Australian to grumble about how disrespectful Hyunjin was, _'a spoilt brat'_ he'd yell before strolling off to some other section.

A gentle hand guding him has Hyunjin pushing the trolley again, following Felix as he passes by him. "Is something the matter, Hyunjinnie? You seemed fine few minutes ago," he asks, his hand coming to rest on the actor's shoulder.

 _Just realised that my feelings for you are genuine_. He can't tell him that. He needs to collect himself, push it away to deal with it when it's just him and his shadow. For now, he has to make sure Felix doesn't worry about him.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking."

Felix hums, sliding his hand over Hyunjin arm distractedly. "Sounds dangerous."

Hyunjin chuckles, and acting like something isn't prodding at the back his mind, comes easy. Watching Felix's lips curve softly into a fond smile makes it even more easier, the prettiest giggle overshadowing Hyunjin's unsorted thoughts and feelings that demand his attention.

So he leans forward, poking at Felix's side, humming in satisfaction when his manager squirms away from him, ending up in front of watermelons. They're big, fat and are probably juicy. "We should get one," Hyunjin suggests.

"Whatever my Hyunjinnie wants," he sing songs, making the butterflies in Hyunjin's stomach flutter hard. He is so effortlessly cute, it actually hurts.  
Felix picks one round watermelon, taps against it and puts it down. Picks another one, this one slightly bigger than the previous one. He repeats the process until he has picked the fourth one. He taps against it, deems it good, and comes over to lower it into the trolley.

Hyunjin looks at the content in the cart. He feels highly offended and deeply betrayed when he spies a melon rolling around in the trolley, forcing the poor watermelon to roll to a corner from where Felix had put it in the center. _How dare he assert dominance in Hyunjin's holy trolley?_

He points a finger at the melon, scowling. "What's that thing doing in my trolley?"

Felix turns around to regard his concerns. He rolls his eyes, going back to inspecting the two separate bunch of bananas. "That, you big baby, is a green melon. A-k-a honeydew. A-k-a your nemesis. So you better eat it before it eats you."

Hyunjin leans his arms on the handle of the cart, crossing his left ankle over right. He scoffs, "Nice try. It won't eat me if I don't take it home."

Felix chuckles. "You're going to eat it. I'll force feed it to you if I have to, don't test me, Hwang."

Hyunjin just smiles, watching Felix move on to scrutinize pineapple. The ambiance is kind of neat, if he ignores the flickering tube light over their head and the loud buzzing of some machinery, suiting their playful mood. The silence that lingers is warm and comfortable, doesn't make Hyunjin feel like he has to fill it with questions and empty words.

He pokes at the yellowish melon, pursing his lips. "I don't get it. Why do people even like it?" He asks when Felix comes to drop the bananas and a singular pineapple off.

Felix gives him a funny look. "What do you mean?" He gestures Hyunjin to follow him towards the veggie section. "It's sweet."

"You're sweet too," he retorts, smirking, waiting for his naive manager to fall for it.

And Felix, laughing innocently at the remark, walks right into it. "Yeah, but you can't eat me."

" _Oh?_ " He takes this opportunity to wrap his hand gently around Felix's wrist, turning him around to stare at him unabashed. "Is that a challenge?"

His innocent angel blinks at him, lost and confused, his gears working hard to make sense of the simple question. He tilts his head, opening his mouth to probably ask what Hyunjin means. He clamps his mouth shut a second later. It's visible when he gets the exact meaning of it all. And Hyunjin watches it all play out, amused thoroughly; under the florescent lights Felix's pale skin slowly turns pink, starting from his neck, spreading quickly to his cheeks and then to his ears that are peeking from under the cap he had jammed over his unruly hair.

Hyunjin winks at him. Drops his hold and walks to stand behind the trolley, his eyes still holding Felix's gaze.

Felix stands frozen, unblinking, his eyes staring at Hyunjin in disbelief. His blush is high on his cheeks, his lips pursed to stop the flustered smile from making an appearance, in fear that it might trigger any further comments from the pervert he has to babysit.

Smug, Hyunjin continues to smirk at the Australian, wiggling his eyebrow. Felix moves suddenly, striking in to bless him with a painful slap over his chest. Hoodie does absorb some of that force, but it doesn't stop his chest from stinging just a little. _Guess, he deserved that one._

"You're the worst. One day I'll leave the company and it'll be because of you," he hisses at Hyunjin, looking similar to a very angry kitten. _He's adorable, and so, so precious._

Hyunjin laughs, pushing the trolley so as it bumps into Felix's thigh. "Sure, baby. And I'll follow wherever you go. My home is where you are." And Hyunjin finds that he means it. He keeps it to himself.

Felix tries to swat at Hyunjin, his hand curled into tiny fists. Though he scowls menacingly at Hyunjin, there's a hint of shy smile and the blush still is just as dark as it was a few seconds ago. "Stop, you obtuse idiot. Save this flirty energy and use it to sweep that co-anchor of yours off her feet."

Felix hastily turns away, snatching a paper bag on his way. Hyunjin briefly wonders if he really did sound jealous or if it was his head making it up. "Now, now, why would I do that?"

Felix shrugs, picking up tomatoes and putting them into the bag. "She does like you, it's obvious. Staff talk about it, all the time."

He once again abandons the trolley to be closer to Felix, pulling him away from where he had been weighing the tomatoes. Elegantly, he sweeps Felix off his feet, spinning them in the middle of the vegetable section, with veggies as their audience. "Why would I want to sweep her off her feet when I can just sweep you off, instead."

Felix has his hands fisted into his hoodie, clinging on to Hyunjin for his dear life. He refuses to to show his face, buried deeply in Hyunjin's neck, his breath warming the sensitive skin in a way that has Hyunjin's knees threatening to buckle under the new sensation.

"Why are you this embarrassing!" He whines, his voice deep, whispered right into his ears. It's too intimate for poor Hyunjin's weak and gay heart, that's working overtime to supply blood in right places. The comfortable weight of Felix's body in his arms does wonders in grounding him, strengthening the roots of those unnamed feelings currently residing in his heart. Everything about it feels so right, feels so good.

"Please, put me down," he pleads in tiny voice, desparately, "so I can shrivel in embarrassment and die. Thanks."

Giddy with excitement, Hyunjin laughs. "No, won't do, princess. How can your knight in shining armour let any harm get in your way?"

Felix makes a choking sound, groaning and whining. Hyunjin sways them softly to the tune of Seventeen's Pretty U, undeterred by Felix's harmless punches and demands to be out down. Half way into the song, Hyunjin feels Felix's cold fingers dancing on his nape and he yelps, his hold tightening on Felix on instinct. "Did you just pinch me?" He squawks. "Why'd you do something like that!"

Felix's little fingers are pressing into his shoulder with a purpose, his eyes staring at Hyunjin, daring him to try anything Felix wouldn't approve of. "I said, put me down, you little brat—"

He begins to sway again, content smile on his lips. "I can promise you, Lix, I'm anything but little." He is in the midst of delivering his signature wink, Felix looking mortified, when they hear a very loud gasp followed by a strangled gargling sound.

Surprised, Hyunjin drops Felix, thankfully Felix's quick reflexes has him landing on his feet and not on his perky ass. Both whirl around, finding two young girls standing at the end of the aisle with their own basket full of snacks. They look shocked, one of them – burgundy haired one– just stands gawking at them, while the red head has both her hands covering her face, peeking through her fingers.

Hyunjin wonders futilely if it's too late for him to say _fuck it_ and dash out of the store, leaving the girls, and in association the embarrassment, behind.

"Uh...." one of them starts, falling silent just as soon. Both the parties are shell shocked, remaining frozen and unmoving.

The unpleasant scrapping noise has Hyunjin jumping, turning around to notice Felix fleeing the scene, his unweighted bag of tomatoes lay forgotten near the weighing machine.

"Hi?" He tries, smile forced and nervous, waving at the two frozen girls. "Having a good day, I hope?"

He thinks he hears Felix snort, but he has some pressing matters to take care of – like making sure the stunt he and Felix pulled didn't ascend the poor girls' souls straight to heaven. He doesn't want to walk towards them, happy to maintain the distance. He doesn't know their identity; do they know him, are they his fans, or some locals unfortunate enough to walk on Hyunjin and Felix at a tender moment.

"Hwang Hyunjin, is that really you?" The red haired girl finally asks, gently putting away the basket, stepping closer to the actor.

Oh, so she knows him. But that's not enough to make Hyunjin relax. He bristles internally. Usually Hyunjin doesn't mind fans coming to say hi, he even likes it, to be able to greet the ones that helped him achieve such heights in his career. But right now, it doesn't sit quite well with him.

 _Why?_ He can't pinpoint the exact reason.

There could be several, but he thinks it's chiefly because he was having a great time with Felix, toying with that line of friendship and something more, having Felix go with whatever Hyunjin was doing. That feeling of home he is always basking in whenever Felix is around, was at its peak today. And having it shattered so abruptly has him left unsatisfied, frustrated and agitated.

"I'm Emily!" She chirps, smile so big, Hyunjin has an urge to scowl at her. "I'm a huge fan of yours!" She then raises her hand to dangle the keychain between her fingers. It has his picture on it. She looks excited, slightly bouncing on her feet as she stares at Hyunjin like he holds answers to all her questions; he probably does if those questions are only related to him.  
She turns around, waving at the burgundy haired girl, gesturing at her excitedly. "I came to visit my cousin here, Jiwon, and I never thought I'd run into you?"

Hyunjin immediately feels guilty for thinking in an unflattering manner about one of his fans. He has to work a little to not wince openly in front of her. The smile he gives her is genuine, despite the guilt clouding his thoughts. Felix taught him better, snowflakes taught him better. He shouldn't forget who he is and who helped him to be who he is today.

"Oh. Hey, Emily, hey Jiwon." Jiwon is much more shy and prefers standing few feet away from Hyunjin, picking up the discarded basket, unlike her cousin, who has no problem smiling up at Hyunjin in full adoration.

The guilty almost doubles up. They're all so sweet to him and he has the audacity to feel like that about it. They cheer for him and he can't even greet them back without making it a big deal about it in his head. He acts too selfish sometimes and that needs to change. He is going to change it.

"Hyunjin, will it be too much for me to ask for an autograph?" She's smiling sheepishly at him, her hand hovering over her coat pocket, not quite reaching inside to pull out whatever that's in there. She probably doesn't know if she should take it out, or not bother with it. "I'd understand if it is," she tacks on hurriedly.

Hyunjin nods, chuckling. She _yay_ s under he breath, trying to pull a tiny, rectangular thing out. He steps a little back to try and spy on his missing manager, meanwhile. Felix is by the dairy section, reading labels on various boxed milkshakes. Hyunjin doesn't understand why he reads those labels when he knows which one is going to buy, it's always, without a fail, strawberry. It's a strange habit and Hyunjin doesn't question it; he's content watching Felix tilt his head in confusion, making tiny noises when the ingredients disappoint him, mumbling to himself about the prices.

"I don't have a pen," she says, with the off-white note pad, dotted with tiny mirrors, in her palm ready to be blessed by Hyunjin's autograph. He wonders why she sounds so down and defeated. She surely doesn't think Hyunjin will just dip, right? He'd never do that.  
He smiles, picking the pad up, his way to assure her he wasn't leaving without signing it for her.

"Ask Felix, he always seems to carry around such important things," Jiwon chimes standing a little more closer to him than the last time Hyunjin had seen her.

Emily nods excitedly, stepping at the side so that she can look at Hyunjin as well as her cousin. "Right? I remember he was carrying around a bunch of safety pins. He's genius like that."

Hyunjin shakes his head, remembering the time when he had accidentally ripped open his shirt, making all the buttons just fall off in a very aesthatically pleasing manner. Felix would beg to differ, arguing it was the least satisfying thing to watch.

"Felix?" He calls, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the low hum of machines.

No answer. He acts like he just didn't hear Hyunjin call for him. Jiwon giggles into her palm, probably already familiarised to their push and pull dynamic. Hyunjin turns to look her and pouts. _See_ , he mouths, he isn't innocent. She shrugs. Hm, _definitely_ Felix biased. He frowns at her playfully.

He turns again, in the middle of huffing, when suddenly his eyes gleam with mirth, smirking as he chuckles internally, excited to put the evil plan in action.

"Baby?" He coos, watching the way Felix goes rigid immediately. He brought this on himself. "Are you going to ignore me?"

The reaction is immediate, Felix barely stopping himself from chucking the juice pack across, aiming for Hyunjin's handsome face. The actor knows for a fact Felix has a very good aim for someone with clumsy mannerisms, so he counts his blessing.

"What?!" He barks, slamming the juice pack into the trolley, instead.

"Would you be carrying around a pen by any chance, baby?" He coos again, listening to the girls giggling uncontrollably, adding to Felix's embarrassment.

"Stop calling me that!" He screeches.

Emily, the confident snowflake she is, yells back, not a hint of hesitation, "But you're snowflakes' baby though?"

Felix shuts his mouth, flushing even more. He scowls at Hyunjin, doing a cutting gesture across his neck and then threateningly points a finger at Hyunjin.

"It's in the side chain of your bag," his replies, voice innocent and sweet, making the two girls swoon visibly. _Liars, both are Felix biased_ .With a last glance, Felix disappears in the adjacent aisle, leaving the trolley in front of the open freezer.

And sure enough when Hyunjin zips open the small pocket in his backpack, there's a black pen sitting diagonally in it. He picks it up, eagerly waving it in Emily's face, signing on the note pad with a gusto, adding a message too. He signs another one when Jiwon shyly asks if she could have one too. _Of course, why can't you, you sweet child?_

Two selfies later, he bids them a great and safe night. He is in the middle of hurrying back to his manager, when Emily stops him with a gentle tug on his hoodie, smiling cheekily at him. "Princess, huh?"

He flushes this time, bowing to them and dragging a complaining Felix to the billing counter, whispering in his ears about completing their shopping tomorrow. Felix isn't too happy, "I've better things to do than take you to store every day." But when Hyunjin deposits the weighed tomatoes in the almost full trolley, he let's it be.

"I've gotten almost everything. Remaining things aren't a necessity, they can wait," he says when they exit. Hyunjin sighs, he hates grocery shopping anyways.

°•°

>   
>  **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> You didn't hear it from me, but Hyunjin called Felix princess and sweeped him off his feet. In the middle of a damn supermarket. Romance at its peak, ladies and gentlemen.👏
> 
> **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> Those crying under my post, here's some tissues. Those doubting me wish they were me, witnessing it happen in front of your two little blessed eyes👁️👁️. Those don't know about hyunlix, you're missing out bruh.
> 
> **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> If you're reading this Hyunjin, you're totally right! Why should you impress someone else when you could easily sweep Felix off his feet like the knight in shining armour you're!

°•°

  
Hyunjin shakes his head as he scrolls through his Twitter timeline. At least she didn't take picture, so that's great. And ninety percent of the comments – not that he read more than ten – are just going with the flow, not really questioning its authenticity. Hyunjin doesn't know if that's a good thing or bad.

°•°

>   
>  **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> Those asking for pictures of hyunlix can move on. I'm not one of those who click pictures without concent on their days off, especially if they're just trying to enjoy their day like any normal human being. And neither am I interested in proving anything, either take my word for it or leave.  
>  Stay blessed little snowflakes!
> 
> **Em saw HWANG HYUNJIN** @ _redheadbutnotbrave_
> 
> But here's a selfie with @ _hwanghyunjin_official_ and @ _ji1cha_  
>  uwu look at my babies🥵🥺. Oh btw he's back to being black haired🤪🤪 thought I'd be a douche and spoil it

°•°

_Damnit Emily!_ Soo much for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope it was worth a read. I'm not the best writer, so please don't judge it very strongly, but please do take liberty in correcting my mistakes. 🤡
> 
> Also, I've a favour to ask. I was hoping to do a radio interview kind of a chapter and wanted nice, interesting questions for Hyunjin to answer. Pretty please drop a few questions? Be a snowflake for a day and ask Hyunjin something nice. Who knows, it end up foreshadowing. When you can ask questions, keep it in mind that he's an actor and a model, friends with the boy group Stray Kids. Don't get personal with questions regarding Felix just yet🤪
> 
> Get as creative and spicy with your questions!
> 
> ~jade


	3. Break My Heart For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why, Lee Felix, it doesn't get in your stupid head just how much you mean to me. It pains me to know you're sick and in pain," he is still whispering, but tone more scolding than irritated. He doesn't know why he is whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! I'm finally back with the third chapter of this book! Whoop whoop!😭  
> I'm ashamed to admit that I did, in fact, forget that I had even published this book until recently I checked on my ongoing works. That's probably why you didn't hear from me for a long time. But that's okay now that I've finally revived this book.
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't come off as either too cluttered or rushed haha I feel like my writing is deteriorating in quality hahahendkkao.  
> Also, not beta'ed.
> 
> Also, shout out to [antahberantah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antahberantah/pseuds/antahberantah) for requesting sick manager Felix! So, here, this one's for you, petal. I hope it was up to your expectations. (If not, feel free to request another one with your specific requirements 💛)

"Where's Felix?" He asks as soon as he steps inside the car, shutting the door behind himself. The warmth has Hyunjin sighing contently. "Are we going to pick him now?" He wonders distractedly, wiggling in his seat to shake off whatever cold that's still clinging on to him.

His second manager turns around in her seat, her hair falling over her sharp eyes in curls. She shoots Hyunjin a sharp smile. "Good morning to you too, Hyunjin."

He sighs, buckling himself in his seat. "Yes, good morning, noona," he grumbles, and then, in a brighter tone, "good morning, hyung." The bodyguard gives him a warm smile, greeting him back just as bright. His manager rolls her eyes, turning back to face the front.

"To answer your question, he called in sick this morning." Hyunjin pouts at her when she catches his eyes in the rearview mirror. _Felix got sick? That's bad. Is anyone with him?_ "So you will have to deal with me all on your own. Try not be a pest, yeah, I don't have Felix's patience," she instructs him, her voice strained and fretful and less playful. Felix's absence probably has her stressed, Hyunjin assumes. Felix does handle almost all of Hyunjin's schedules.

He shrugs carelessly, leaning forward to take the breakfast she was offering him. She cocks her single well groomed eyebrow at him, already displeased with his attitude and lack of manners. When Hyunjin tries to reach for the breakfast again, she pulls the paper bag away from his reach, still giving Hyunjin the look that certainly says _well?_ Hyunjin stomps down the urge to roll his eyes and snatch the bag from her hold.

He lowers his head, breathes in – _it's okay, Felix will be with us again, no worries, calm down, plus noona doesn't deserve this, especially since she's already stressed enough_ – and then looks back up. She's still waiting for an appropriate form of acknowledgement from him, but, to Hyunjin's relief, isn't sporting an annoyed glare. "Yes, noona," he concedes, "I'll try my best to be on my top-drawer behaviour today." She smiles at him, one of her dimples popping to greet him.

"For Felix," he adds childishly, snatching the bag from her hands, "and not for you." He then proceeds to stick his tongue out.

She chuckles in harmony with Sungwoon, seemingly entertained by his childish acts. She appears much more relaxed as compared to when Hyunjin had first stepped in. That's great. "I'll take what I can," she says solemnly, going back to her phone, typing vigorously, her manicured nails flying across her phone screen.

Hyunjin gets comfortable with his breakfast bag in his lap and his phone in his left hand. He contemplates what to do first; text Felix asking about his well-being or start on his breakfast.

He comes to the conclusion pretty quickly, a single yawn and he's decided. Unlocking his phone and opening the messaging app. Felix's last text is him scolding Hyunjin for being awake past midnight and a passive-aggressive _good night to Hyunjin, who needs to be at the crack of dawn but is yet to go to bed._

The actor is pleasantly surprised when he observes the tiny green dot next to Felix's profile. _What's he doing up this early if he's sick?_ Is this really Hyunjin's chance to nag Felix? Is it finally _(after two long years)_ Felix's turn to get a taste of his own medicine?

He sends a simple _good morning_ and a blue heart as a starter, and then he waits, expecting a quick reply from the freckled manager. He waits, staring unblinkingly at the screen, waiting for the ticks to turn blue and for three dots to begin their floating. He scowls when nothing happens even after thirty seconds. The green dot still present by Felix's profile stares back him, mocking Hyunjin at the lack of response from his manager. He pouts harder, hoping that Felix _(magically)_ would be able to see his pout and reply immediately. Who has him this busy this early in the morning? _Should Hyunjin be worried?_ ~~ _Or jealous?_~~

"If you're hoping for a reply from Felix, you might want to wait for another minute or two," Jayeon chirps, frowning at her phone. "He's updating me about the changes in your today's schedule. Just start on your breakfast, he'd get back to you in a bit."

Hyunjin huffs, locking his phone and setting it next to his thighs. So much for Felix being online early in the morning. _What's the point of being awake if he won't even reply to Hyunjin's sweet messages?_ Well, he can wait for Felix to get back. Hyunjin's work is important after all, he can't expect Felix to drop it all and attend to Hyunjin's mere good morning. What's so special in Hyunjin's good morning anyway? Hyunjin is sure Felix gets sweet good morning from many other _(idol)_ friends as well, and not just from Hyunjin.

_(Again, should Hyunjin be worried? Or jealous?)_

(Okay, maybe not, they've already spoken about this, there's no reason for him to be worried.)

(But he is really jealous. And for a good reason too.)

And it's not like Felix doesn't see Hyunjin's enticing face everyday. Didn't Jayeon say Felix was sick? Maybe he's sick of seeing Hyunjin. He snickers to himself and mentally pats himself on the back for such humorous thought. He should ask Felix if he really is, he'd probably reply with some sort of affirmation.

"What are the changes?" He questions, biting down into his oven roasted chicken sandwich, scrambling to get hold of a tissue and cleaning the mayonnaise dripping down his chin. He likes this shirt – more like, Felix likes this shirt on Hyunjin – so he can't soil it.

"One second, yeah?" She replies distractedly, scrolling through her emails.

"Sure." He puts away the sandwich once he decides he likes it enough to finish it last. And then proceeds to pull out a small box of salad and a fork, setting them down in his lap. "Hey, hyung," he calls, when he notices the absence of a drink.

"Yeah?"

"Did noona buy me anything to dri—" He spies three cups in the cupholders at the front, one has his name scribbled over it. "Ah, nevermind."

Coincidentally, they happen to stop at a signal and Hyunjin perks up immediately. "Could you maybe pass me my drink, hyung?" Sungwoon turns in his seat, eyes following Hyunjin's outstretched hand. He makes an understanding sound, passing the cup to Hyunjin.

"So, apparently, your radio appearance has been postponed to next week." Hyunjin throws his hands in the air, celebrating. He never liked that radio show, the host always tended to ask a little too personal questions that had him squirming in his seat. Jayeon laughs, "Don't celebrate too early. You've a meeting with Hyunmin-nim instead."

Immediately his hands fall by his side, his smile melting away. He slumps in his seat, the salad nearly toppling off his thighs. "That old man is soo boring, noona! All he does is ask me how I'm doing and how I've been feeling. He comes off as someone who thinks counseling means asking random questions!" He whines. Sungwoon coughs a _true_ under his breath, sipping on his dark coffee. "Can't you try and get me out of this meeting? Do I need to be there?"

Jaeyeon shakes her head, her eyes still glued to her phone. "I get paid to make sure you do what Hyunmin-nim asks of you," she says, sounding resigned, "can't go against his words, really. And we'll try to finish it early."

He pulls a face and goes back to stabbing his veggies. His phone buzzes by his thighs, Felix's name popping on his lock screen. He almost eagerly picks his phone up before realising his hands are sticky from the mayonnaise that kept dripping stubbornly. So he sighs, looking wistfully at the name that's on his screen. He'll get back to Felix after he's consumed all of his breakfast.

°•°

  
He finally gets to hold his phone after he's done with his makeup, the tiny glitter particles already getting stuck in his lashes. It won't be too long before Hyunjin's eyes would start to sting and tear up. _Wow, can't wait for that!_

Plugging in his earphone and putting Chan's Spotify playlist on shuffle, he eagerly opens Felix's message that has had his attention for approximately two hours now. Hyunjin himself can't believe he managed to last two hours without checking his phone. Usually, he's never the one to be attached to his phone, always content with just striking up conversations with Felix _(or any of their other staff members, he isn't that picky)_ , but today seemed to be an exception. Maybe because Felix was currently available to him via that device only.

_Hm. Much to think._

A simple _'good morning~'_ , a purple heart and _'had a nice sleep?'_ awaits him. He clutches the phone to his chest much like a fanboy, feeling his heart skip a beat. _Ah, such a goodday!_ He then smiles, his mood brightening up significantly. His Felix is soo cute even through texts. He sighs, rolls his eyes at himself and goes back to showering his phone with all his attention.

He begins his overexcited typing, bopping his head to – he checks the artist – In Betweenin' by AUSTN.

A purple heart, a yellow heart, a green heart, a black heart and two red hearts – one of Hyunjin's and one of Felix's. _Send_.

 _'UWU.'_ Send.

 _'your scolding always promises me a good night's sleep'_ he then replies, accompanied by starry-eyed emoji. Then, _'how did my baby sleep?'_

The desire to be centre of Felix's attention having been satiated for the time being, he sighs again dreamily, whole heartedly agreeing when AUSTN sings about how it's _Up to you, you can love me or leave me, but I'll treat you like no one else can_. Finally a song that could represent Hyunjin _(of course, besides the clown music; his love life's background music.)_

His heart skips a beat, his phone almost slips through his hands and his breath hitches when the tiny green dot makes an appearance by Felix's profile. _Felix is online!_ He feels the nervous excitement and anticipation _(of what, he doesn't know)_ sing under his skin. He feels all the hair on his arms stand up in attention seeing the three dots float on the chat screen, raising Hyunjin's hope and anticipation at its every wavy movement.

Channeling all his focus and awareness to his phone, he let's everything fade into the background, the only things that matter most is Felix and his messages. _Had the song changed? Is AUSTN still singing? Is Jayeon calling? Are the irksome glittery particles getting into his eyes? Who knows?_ Hyunjin has no clue, his eyes fixed on the floating dots, hands sweating and trembling.

_'good to know~ but don't make a habit, you big baby.'_

All the nervous excitement that had taken to sitting heavily on his shoulders melt like ice cream on a sunny day, tickling off his skin and into the thin air. He vaguely realises how he was showing all the signs of crushing hard on someone – not that he didn't know he was crushing on Felix, but now there were physical signs.  
Not the first time crushing on someone as well. This time it isn't just another one of his classmates or a K-pop idol in training. This time it is _Felix Lee_ Hyunjin was crushing on, someone who meant infinitely more than one of his previous fleeting crushes.

There's this need, a _pressure_ almost, to impress Felix, make him see Hyunjin in a light Hyunjin wants him to see him in; mature, responsible, caring and compassionate. There's this feeling deep in his stomach that pushes him to work on creating a flowery path for Felix and him to walk onto together in the future, towards the same destination, hands intertwined and eyes gazing into each others. There's this feeling, a desire, a strong want, to keep working onto weaving their budding, delicate relationship into a strong promise that'd bind them together for aeons to come.

His phone pings, stopping Hyunjin from spiralling any deeper. _(Did he imply that he wanted to marry Felix? Wow, easy there, buckaroo.)_

_'try not to miss me too much Hyunjinie~'_

Hyunjin shakes his fondly, already imagining Felix's cheeky smile, thinks how Felix probably must be giggling to himself as he awaits Hyunjin's reply to that. His entire body warms up when his brain casually notes how Hyunjin knows Felix enough to make an easy guess as to what would he be doing in that exact moment.

To distract his brain from accidentally wandering in another territory that'll surely leave him tingling, he looks up to make sure he wasn't needed somewhere. Seungmin has told him on multiple occasions how he tends of ignore anything that doesn't start with Fe and ends with lix whenever Felix is involved. Jayeon would twist his ears if he dared to ignore her.

 _(He finally realises that the song has changed to Nu'est's I'm in Trouble_ (oh, how suiting! Lovely!), _currently Ren-ssi is singing something about the words you say unintentionally drives me crazy_ – did Hyunjin ghost write this song for Felix? – _and Jayeon isn't calling for him and also that his eyes sting a little.)_

He clicks on the camera icon and makes a quick work on searching an appropriate filter before raising his phone. He pouts at the lense, widening his eyes to look as innocent as he can, the filter aiding by adding a little twinkling effect to his eyes. He fists his free hand and brings it next to his cheek, trying to play into the cat filter he had chosen. The whiskers of the filter move and Hyunjin clicks the photo, sending it to Felix without a second thought. Just because it's Felix Hyunjin doesn't even bother checking how well the selfie has come; it's Felix, the most he'd do is tell Hyunjin to look in the mirror when he wants a good scare.

 _'awww but I miss you already(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ._ ' Send.

This time Felix takes a while to answer. The blue ticks indicate that the messages are read, which means he did read them. Unless, of course, he has their chat open and he's doing something else. And Hyunjin's egotistical side, that thrives to believe that he's always centre of Felix's attention _(7 out of 10 times)_ , thinks Felix is flustered; it's not everyday Hyunjin sends him a selfie like this. But because Hyunjin wants to make sure he still has his crush's attention, he quickly types a new message.

_'whats taking you so long lol are you admiring me??🥵 have I finally managed to woo you??'_

His attention solely on Felix and his conversation, earphones blasting I'm In Trouble, that he fails to notice his co-model making her way towards him. So when something whooshes by him and then couch dips next to him suddenly, all under two seconds, it leaves Hyunjin's brain to helplessly scramble to make sense. His heart skips a beat before it's back to palpating in his chest, his breathing increasing as a result and, on instinct, his head snaps to look at the reason of his near heart attack. 

"Hi!" Yeji chirps brightly, smiling at Hyunjin innocently. Hyunjin pulls out the earphones, rolling his eyes at her act – they've been friends for a while now, he knows her.

"Fuck off, you scared me," he wheezes, clutching his chest. "Why are we still friends?"

The glitter on her eyelids shimmer and Hyunjin realises she's already done with her makeup as well. Her makeup is light, soft blush dusted across the apple of her cheeks, lips coated in baby pink lip balm _(or maybe gloss? Are those two the same?)_ and finished off by applying kohl on her waterline. Her hair is pulled in high ponytail, and the few strands of hair hanging in front of her eyes are swaying wildly – yeah, no thanks to that stunt she pulled.

The phone in his hand buzzes again, reminding Hyunjin of Felix. He gives his attention to his phone rather than to some brat who thinks it's cool to scare people.

Yeji laughs, shuffling around to find a comfortable spot. "Scaredy cat," she teases him. Hyunjin pays her no mind whatsoever. He isn't the one scared of ducks after all.

_'pffff you wish¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯'_

It's followed by another one. Hyunjin can't stop the chuckle that escapes. Felix is notoriously known for double texting and Hyunjin just finds it utterly endearing. But then again, what about Felix does Hyunjin not find endearing.

_'too bad I don't miss you~~'_

"I didn't see Felix today. And seeing as you're not stuck by his side, I assume he didn't come today?" Yeji guesses, stifling her yawn behind her palm. She tips her head back and then proceeds to close her eyes.

Hyunjin nods, eyes going back to his phone.

_'hows you btw'_

"He's sick. Noona said upset stomach and mild headache." He clicks his tongue when Felix takes too long to reply. _Again_. "But knowing Felix, it's probably worse than that." He is really at least okay? Why was he taking a long time to reply? Hyunjin will have to leave soon for shoot and he knows he won't be able to continue in peace without knowing for sure if Felix is doing better.

Yeji hums next to him. "Are you free today, by any chance?"

He finally takes a proper look at the girl next to him. She's dressed in a mint green crop top, paired with white ripped jeans and a pair of suspenders hanging by her sides. He himself dressed in a baby pink hoodie and white trousers, a white beret sat atop his head. It seemed like it was going to be a soft theme. Or at least they were going to start off with a softer theme. "What's the theme for our shoot?"

Yeji peeks her left eye open, giving Hyunjin a quick, judgemental once over. "What's up with you? Usually it's me who has to ask you those questions."

Hyunjin shrugs, pressing the power button to wake his screen. There's a few Instagram notification, a notification from his game and that's it. There's no new notification from Felix. _Please answer. Please answer. Please answer._ Really, what's taking up Felix's time? This is getting annoying now. _Should he call?_ He should've just called him instead.

She nudges him, eyes closed. "I asked you if you were free today."

Hyunjin groans loudly unable to keep his worries to himself. "Felix isn't replying! Just how much time it takes to reply, really!"

An elbow to his rib, has Hyunjin to move away from Yeji, throwing her a glare. "Stop acting like a grinch and answer me."

Dropping the phone in disappointment, he takes to playing with the strings of his hood, "I've a meeting at 3, then I'm free. Why? Wanna hang out?"

"Stop sulking," and her hand lands a sharp slap on his thigh. "You should visit Felix. Also, no, I hate hanging out with you," her lips twitch, trying not to smile, "no offence."

Hyunjin nods, rubbing the area Yeji's hand had assaulted. "None taken. I'm aware just how annoying I can get."

She giggles. "I feel so sorry for Felix, my dude."

He pulls at her suspenders as a punishment, but she's faster than him and slaps away his hands immediately, fisting her suspenders protectively by her sides. "Anyway. I was asking so I could tell you that this is probably your opportunity to take care of Felix, like how you've been wanting to for ages now."

He perks up at the suggestion, eyes shining. "You're right! I could finally take care of him the way he has been caring for me. And maybe he'll finally see I like like him. Then perhaps he'd take the damn hint." He turns to look at Yeji, exasperated. " _How_ hard is to take a hint? I don't even flirt with anyone!"

She tsks. "Not flirting and no one responding to your attempts at flirting are two different things, Hwang. Don't mix up."

"If you're here to annoy me further, Hwang, you're free to nap." He checks his phone again and stomps down the urge to fling it across the room in agitation.

"So that you can smother me in my sleep? No thanks! I've Ryujin to do that for free!" _God, this lady._

He checks for the third time again for any notification, and on finding none he decides to call. He gets up. "I'm by the that hallway balcony. Don't send noona to find me, please, Yeji."

"Calling Felix?" She blinks at him.

She closes her eyes as soon she catches Hyunjin nod, his fingers already opening Felix's contact. She chuckles and waves him off. "Gotchu, loverboy."

°•°

  
First call goes to Felix's voice mail and Hyunjin almost curses out loud. The second one though gets picked up, Felix's hoarse voice filtering through, sounding spent and knackered.

_"Hyunjinnie? Is everything okay?"_

Hyunjin sighs in relief. At least he picked up. "I should be the one asking you that, silly," Hyunjin chokes out a breathy laugh, trying to disguise the worry that tainted his tone.

Felix attempts to chuckle along but ends up coughing instead. Hyunjin winces, his hold tightening on his phone. Something heavy settles in his stomach. Oh, his poor Felix. "Lix, please drink some warm water."

He hears Felix hum and then the distinctive clinking of a glass. Hyunjin then leans against the railing of the balcony after making sure he won't dirty his clothes by doing that. He waits for a while, giving Felix time to recover. 

"I just called to check on you." He admits after a few seconds. "You were taking too long to answer, so I got worried." Hyunjin feels his heart cry a little at the realisation that there's no one to look after Felix right now and that Felix is suffering all on his own. He shakes his head to get rid of the image of Felix trying to take care of himself in his feeble state.

 _"Ah."_ Felix pauses, clears his throat. When he speaks again, his voice sounds just as hoarse and whispery. _"I had to rush off to empty my stomach."_

Felix must be wearied from the persistence aches and throwing up. Hyunjin's heart sinks even more. "Drink lots of water to avoid getting dehydrated, okay, Lix?"

_"Yes, mom."_

Hyunjin ignores that. "Have you been able to keep anything down at all?" He asks, voice going whole two levels soft and worried.

Felix hums again.

"You promise?" He pushes desperately. "Felix, lying to me is only going to make me worry more." He can't even be bothered to hide just how upset and worried he is. His priority is making sure Felix is taking care of himself while Hyunjin is away from him. Hyunjin will take care of Felix once he is done with his meeting, he'll smother the younger in all love and warm care he couldn't give him and try to make up for his absence.

Felix laughs on the line and Hyunjin wants to scold him, tell him not to take this lightly and that it hurts Hyunjin to see him not being a pure ball of sunshine. He wants to yell about how he had told Felix, time and again, that he was going to fall sick from exhaustion if he continued to overwork himself and neglect his health. But he just can't bring himself to scold, yell or even nag in that moment.

He breathes out a sigh, making sure Felix hears that and knows him dodging the question isn't going to make Hyunjin worry any less. " _Please_ tell me the truth, Felix. You know that I worry about you a lot, right, baby?" If it was in his hands, he'd be by Felix's side in that instant, preparing him some warm soup and looking after him the way Felix did everytime Hyunjin was sick.

 _"I can't keep anything solid in still,"_ he finally relents, now sounding even more tired, as if he gave up on trying to sound less sick. Hyunjin fists his hand in his hoodie. _"Jaeyeon noona prepared some soup for me in the morning, there's more left. Sungwoon hyung also bought a whole jar of juice and a thermos of green tea, along with toasts."_ He coughs harshly and Hyunjin's heart cries even more. He runs his palm over his chest, absentmindedly trying to loosen the knots there.

So Felix isn't left to his own device, at least. Jayeon and Sungwoon were taking care of Felix. And that's exactly what Felix deserves, people taking care of him.

"Okay, okay. Just for all she did, I'll listen to whatever noona asks of me." He hears Felix snort and he smiles. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He hopes he doesn't sound too dejected.

 _"I know your worry unnecessarily."_ The reply is practiced, he catches on. So Felix knew Hyunjin would ask him that.

"How can I _not_ , Felix," he whispers helplessly, trying not to be discountenanced. Hyunjin thinks today's the most desperate he has ever been towards Felix. "Felix, baby, you—"

He's never been or felt this desperate for Felix to see just how much he means to Hyunjin, how he has unintentionally become a major part of Hyunjin's life, how Hyunjin can't imagine Felix not being by his side, just how much his heart bleeds everytime Felix gets hurt. If he has to scream from the rooftops for Felix to finally open his eyes to Hyunjin's feelings, to see that those aren't just a passing attraction and that it would continue to grow stronger everyday, with his every smile, then he'd do that in a heartbeat. _Just how oblivious can one be?_ Does Felix even have a contender in that aspect?

"I don't know _why_ , Lee Felix, it doesn't get in your stupid head just how much you mean to me. It pains me to know you're sick and in pain," he is still whispering, but tone more scolding than irritated. He doesn't know why he is whispering.

 _"Hey, I know you worry. I never said that you don't or can't,"_ he grumbles and Hyunjin can hear the pout. _"I'm not trying to invalidate your worries,"_ he coughs again and Hyunjin has to close his eyes. _"You can worry about someone you care,"_ there's a hesitant pause, _"like I care about you."_

Something blooms in his chest, flutters before exploding into a welcoming warmth. Felix says shit like this and leaves Hyunjin wondering if he returns Hyunjin's feeling. "I just wish I was there to take care of you," he says.

It gets silent then. He wonders if Felix finally got the hint. Felix doesn't reply and Hyunjin finds that he is just content listening to Felix's soft breathing. The breeze blows over him, moving his delicate chained earring, wrapping him in a calmness. The sound of the nature accompanied by Felix's soft shuffling is creating a nice environment for him to fall asleep.

 _"Hyunjinnie?"_ His voice is so soft, so gentle, the hoarseness and scratchiness is clear. It must hurt to talk. He wonders how long has Felix been throwing up. Since yesterday? Since morning? He should see a doctor soon. Maybe Hyunjin can take him to one.

Hyunjin hums, turning around to lean his elbows over the railings, watching the trees around the warehouse swish in the gentle breeze.

 _"You know I appreciate you, right?"_ Hyunjin hums again, throat closing on him at the admittance. _"You're one of the best things to happen in my life. I always thank God for guiding me to you."_

Good _fucking_ lord. Felix really is out here trying to either kill Hyunjin or get Hyunjin to rip his heart out and serve it, beating and bleeding, to Felix in a golden platter.

"You mean a lot to me as well."

 _Is this it?_ Are they finally going to take a leap of faith? Are they ready to come clean? Hyunjin worries that the sound of his heart beating and blood gushing through his ears might drown Felix's voice.

"Felix, list—"

Somewhere a door opens with an echoing _bang!_ and Hyunjin peeks from behind the curtains. It's Yeji, jogging in the opposite direction.

"Yeji?"

She whirls to look in Hyunjin's direction. And she facepalms, sighing as she makes her way towards Hyunjin in her heeled boots.

"Shit, Hyunjin, I fell asleep." Is the first thing she says, followed by, "Noona is looking for you. She's going to feed your insides to stray dogs!"

Hyunjin gulps in genuine fear. One day Felix is not here and Hyunjin is near to getting himself killed. Felix laughs on the line.

And just like that whatever atmosphere that had surrounded them, dissipates. Hyunjin doesn't know what to do about it. Wonders if it's going to get awkward from now onwards.

Yeji perks up. "Felix!" She practically coos, smirking at Hyunjin, jumping away from his pinch. "Take care and get well soon! Hyunjin is mess without you!"

Felix laughs. _"Why was I expecting any better?"_

Hyunjin pouts, pushing Yeji to start walking. "You love me though."

_"Hm, debatable."_

"No!" He pouts even more. "Say you love me."

He pulls at Yeji's suspender when he hears her scoff a _'desperate idiot.'_

 _"I love you, Hyunjinnie!"_ He says, voice pitched. He doesn't cough and that makes Hyunjin even more happy.

"I love you too, baby!"

Yeji turns her head to shoot a look of disbelief. _Baby?_ she mouths. Hyunjin winks at her.

He hears a bell ring. Then some loud rustling of sheets. _"Ah, hyung is here to take me to the doctor. Don't mess up and don't be a brat, Hyunjin. Okay?"_

 _Oh_. So Felix is being taken to the doctor. That's good. The sooner he gets checked the better.

"Okay. Text me."

When he cuts the call, and steps in the main studio he is welcomed by a fuming Choi Jayeon; one hand on her hip and the other hand holding a phone. Hyunjin swears he saw fumes coming from her ears as soon as her destressed eyes land on Hyunjin.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

"Fuck, Hyunjin, good luck."

°•°

  
He finds Yeji looking bored, mouthing the words to some old ballad her phone was singing, in a overly exaggerated manner.

"Hwang."

She looks up at him. Immediately, she sits properly on the cushioned chair, back straight, legs crossed and clasping her hands in her lap "Hwang." She nods curtly. "You better have a good enough reason to disturb my fun time."

Hyunjin snorts. "Yeah, saw you yawn through your fun time."

She drops her act immediately, laughing.

"So, what's up."

" _Neither_ did you inform me about today's shoot theme," he lowers his voice, " _nor_ suggested ways in which I can surprise Felix."

Her entire face lights up the implication. "Oh, young child, you've come to the right love guru."

°•°

Sungwoon had mentioned that Felix, as diagnosed by the doctor, was suffering from indigestion and acidity. As it appears, the stress, overload of work and negligence towards his health had gotten their hands on Felix at the same time. A good rest, warm food, lots of liquid and a week or two away from work should do him good was what he had said while also prescribing a bunch of medicines.  
The company was kind enough to postpone few of Hyunjin's overseas schedules, giving enough time for not only Felix to recover, but for Hyunjin to put his plans – _Yeji's plans–_ into action.

  
He presses in the passcode, pushing the door open when it unlocks.

Felix's apartment always has homely and cordial atmosphere, radiating the feeling of cozy and warmth with its cream and beige walls, warm lighting and numerous photo frames hanging on the walls. This place never fails to mellow Hyunjin and make him feel like he's home – and he knows Felix is aware of it as well, as he always invites Hyunjin over whenever Hyunjin looks like he could do with some snuggly hugs and words of encouragement.  
And today also doesn't fail to make Hyunjin feel home, as he's enwreathed with the familiar smell of new books and musk scented candles. He sighs loudly, standing still and letting the warm temperature of the inside melt his day's stress and fatigue away.

"Hyung?" A gruff voice inquires from somewhere down the hallway.

"It's me!" Hyunjin replies, "I come loaded with sweet corn and tomato soup sachets, hot chocolate powder, some takeouts and lots more!"

He quickly slips off his shoes at the foyer, pushing them out of the way and hobbles past living room and into the kitchen, setting down the three white crinkling plastic bags on the counter and drops his backpack on the chair. Then proceeds to huff a tired sigh after the taxing work of jogging from the parking lot and then climbing six floors; lift was taking way too long to come down.

He decides to first check on Felix, make sure he is in no position to interfere with Hyunjin's well drafted plans. Oh, and also make sure he's taking enough rest as well – _that's_ _important_. Patting his take out containers, he whispers, "I'll be right back, my mouth watering, lips smacking, finger licking dishes."

There's a clearing of throat behind him. Hyunjin turns, smiling at the one person that had been running in his mind. (Well, not to be the cheesy bastard or anything, but Felix's exhaustion just might be because of running continuously in Hyunjin's head.)

"What's—" followed by harsh coughing fit and Hyunjin is already filling a glass of warm water for Felix to sip.

He takes it, shooting Hyunjin a tired and watery smile, his hair unruly, eyes puffy and lined red, lips bitten red and there's pillow mark on the entire right of his face. Like this, without a wall of foundation to hide behind, Felix's freckles, proof of angel kisses, are much more visible, in the open for Hyunjin to appreciate and admire.

He can't help himself from lightly running his fingers under Felix's eyes, right where the constellations of sun's delicate kisses stays put. He continued with his gentle ministration, running them slowly and softly up to his nose, then back to his cheeks. It's hypnotising almost, the movement and the moment.  
The freckles, Hyunjin thinks, are nothing short of a wow factor, highlighting Felix's intricately carved features and adding to his delicate beauty. Funny how there are people that are also blessed with freckles, and yet how no one could ever be able to compete with his Felix. _(Or maybe Hyunjin is just biased. Snowflakes would agree either way, though.)_

"Why do you always do that?" Felix asks, voice low and scratchy. Just hearing him talk has Hyunjin sucking in a sharp breath. He hopes it isn't as painful as it sounds.

Noticing that the glass is now empty, he jumps into his role of Felix's personal care taker. "Do you want more water? Or maybe tea?"

Felix shakes his head, handing the glass back to the overly eager actor, who puts it away carefully. When he turns back, he finds a sleepy looking Felix smiling at him, head tilted to the side. He looks happy to see Hyunjin and that's enough for his little heart to shimmy-shimmy in his chest. _What a feeling!_

"I missed you," Hyunjin declares, lunging forward to wrap Felix in his arms, planting a very satisfying loud smooch on top his head.

Felix is so small and warm and huggable and at perfect height and is the sole owner of Hyunjin's heart and smells like first rain and feels like Hyunjin's home, and that's enough to encourage the actor-model to give into his wish and squeeze the poor Australian in even more tighter hug. _(Can it get better then this?)_ He hears Felix laugh his wheezy-pitchy laugh, Hyunjin definitely not failing to pick up the obvious undertones of fondness and relief in it. _(Well, looks like it absolutely can!)_

His heart soars when Felix buries his face in his neck. _(Upgrade folks!)_ Hyunjin's heart threatens to _yeet_ itself out of his chest and _thud-thud_ off into the sunset when Felix's arms glide under his jacket and around his waist, bunching Hyunjin's cotton shirt in his (tini-tiny) fists. It's not a loose hug he tends to give Hyunjin when in company of their staff. This one is a real hug. The kind you give someone who you're really comfortable with.

"I was not there for just one day, silly," he giggles brightly, right against Hyunjin's throat. Hyunjin, now self-conscious, tries really hard not to gulp, to avoid– something. _(Upgrades people, upgrades!)_

"One day too long," he grumbles defensively, pulling Felix even closer.

Humming to Seventeen's Hug – _well, because they're hugging and the atmosphere is just right for the soft melody_ – he begins to sways them gently, from side to side. There's something calming and de-stressing about running his fingers lightly through Felix's hair, unknotting all the messy and stubborn tangles as gently as his can. Felix heaves a long sigh, sags into Hyunjin's hold, letting Hyunjin be his support.

Hyunjin blushes at Felix's rare display of intimate actions. Felix is sick, of course he'd appreciate a company and some nice, warm hug, he rationalises. _Who doesn't?_ Hyunjin enjoys one too, he'd know. It's not something that should make Hyunjin's face warm. There is really no reason for his chest to stop converting oxygen to _c-o-two_ , no reason for his heart to beat like its life depends on it _(...wait, no, that doesn't make sense?)_ and definitely no reason for that pestiferous voice in his head to sigh miserably and wonder _how nice it'd be if you could do this anytime, anywhere and at drop of the hat!_

God, he _hates_ that stupid voice.

"How are you feeling now, bubba?" He waddles both, him and Felix, that's cozied up against him, out of the kitchen and towards the manager's bedroom.

"Much better," a cute pause to giggle, "now that you're here." _I'm okay, if you wanna hurt me, baby just hurt me._ (Just know that internally Hyunjin is clutching his heart and slowly melting into an attractive puddle of enticing green goo.) "On a serious note, I've stopped throwing up, though I still feel nauseous at the thought of solid food."

_Poor baby._

Hyunjin looks down and almost forgets how to walk. Felix has that small content smile; the one where his eyes turn into soft crescents, nose scrunches and a small, slightly visible whisker makes an appearance under his left eye; the one he wears when he's feeling the best, when he's doing what he loves doing, when he's his happiest.

"Some soup should be okay then?"

The actor feels him nod, his hair ticking his chin. _Fuck_ — is this how it's going to be if he ever got a chance to finally date Felix? Is this what Felix's boyfriend would be subjected to on a daily basis? Is this a taste of what they could be?

_This is so unfair!_

All this while Hyunjin hadn't had the taste of the forbidden fruit, it was easier to live like that, he could be the fox and claim that the fruit, that was so out of his reach, was sour anyway. _But now?_ After the taste of that fruit? After realising that fruit is everything he's has been craving deep down? He can't go back to how it was.

_That's just so cruel._

"Sweet corn or tomato?"

"Sweet corn. Anything red is just a big no, no."

"Noted. I got some hot chocolate powder as well. We can drink it later." Hyunjin almost feels disappointed when he realises they're right outside Felix's room, the the dark brown door ajar and dim light filtering from it.

"When am I going to have that if we're going to have soup now?"

Hyunjin shrugs. "Hyung told me I need to keep you hydrated. So I figured, besides water, which doesn't fill you stomach exactly, hot chocolate should do too. Plus, you do say I make some _lip smacking_ hot chocolate," he says, tone going to nonchalant to thoughtful to boasting. Felix huffs, squeezing his arms around Hyunjin's middle.

They get Felix settled in, Felix immediately going pliant under his covers, stretching like a cat and then curling into a ball. Hyunjin drops another kiss, this one right under his eyes.

"Why do you do that so much?"

He grins, running his fingers through Felix's hair. "How would I be able to tell others that your pretty freckles are angel kissed without me actually kissing them?"

He's pretty sure if he could, Felix would've kicked him out of his apartment for that alone. But for now, he just turns away from Hyunjin. "You can take your leave, you cheese."

A small hug – which is just Hyunjin bending down and coddling Felix for a second or two – later, he crosses the room and flips the lights off.

_Well, enough of cringe. Time to plan._

°•°

  
Its, frankly, nothing too special. At least in the appearance it's mediocre, nowhere close to the tables in the Google's ' _cozy date table set up_ ' search. But hopefully he'd make up for what the table set-up lacks by quality chatter, stomach filling food and proper care.

Wiping his hands on the tea towel, he heaves a sigh, eyes scanning for any details missing. (According to the Google images, there's a tone of things missing.) _(Including his date's romantic interest in him.)_ Just to be sure that he wasn't missing anything major, he clicks a picture, sending it to Yeji so the girl could analyze and give him a text of approval/criticism.

The reply is quick and confidence inducing.

_'go for it loverboy!'_

He sighs. If Yeji approves of it, he must have really done better than what she had expected of him. _(Which, probably, was nothing.)_

Time to wake up the sleeping beauty.

And waking him up, he does.

He throws off the blanket, immediately earning swearing and groans of disapproval at the sudden and warmth-stripping action. He grins. It's a small payback for all those times Felix had woken him up. (Okay, maybe not by pulling away his blanket.) Leaning down, he _(gracefully, if he says so)_ scoops up the lump that is his sick manager, looking like the thoughtless scarecrow Day6 were talking about.

"Hyunjin!" He croaks, or maybe squeaks. Hyunjin can't honestly differentiate due to his scratchy voice, more raspy after good forty minutes of sleep.

"Hey, there, princess. How was sleep?"

When they make it into the lighted corridor, Felix doesn't flinch and Hyunjin is pleased with his presence of mind and thinking about dimming all the lights through the apartment in advance. He knows Felix tends to get sensitive to light right after his naps. _(And a little moody as well.)_

Felix gives up on blinking at his surroundings like a new born, flopping into Hyunjin's arms like a ragdoll instead. His head lulls over to his shoulder, hands around Hyunjin's neck.

"My head isn't aching anymore, so that should count for something, right?" He questions and then nods to himself.

Hyunjin out right coos, not being able to hold it in. _Who had thought sleepy Felix would be this adorable_? Hyunjin loves this version of Felix. "Is that so? Did my baby get a good sleep with me in here?"

He drops Felix right outside the bathroom, urging him to freshen up and come eat his warm soup. Like an obedient child, Felix nods, pushes the door open, flicks the lights on, and hisses loudly. "Jesus! _Fuck_! What the fuck! Why is it soo fucking bright in here!"

Hyunjin stifles his laughter, proceeding to set the plates and food for the two to eat.

°•°

  
In Hyunjin's humble opinion, the set up for date-but-not-really is great.

The table set-up, though he hadn't initially planned on it, gives heavy romantic undertones. The usually bare table is covered by a wine red table cloth that he could get him hands on – he didn't even know he owned a table cloth, must be either his mom's or Felix's doing.  
In the middle of the table is a wide mouthed glass bowl, half filled with water. He had _(like Google had suggested)_ scattered petals of red rose into the bowl, watching in self satisfaction as they floated around. And then had proceeded to separate remaining petals of the second rose as well in a classic he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not fashion _(he plucked the last petal at_ he loves me, _Hyunjin feels hopeful.)_ With a helpful tip from Bomin, he also had added small, lit scented candles to his collection of rose petals in the bowl.

Rummaging through the top cabinets had acquired him two wine glasses, which he had washed and filled with ginger ale _(because Hyunjin's baby is in no shape to drink wine)_. He then had set about pouring the nice, hot sweet corn soup into the _Felix the cat_ bowl. He allowed himself a few minutes rest before going back to searching for eating utensils. Two empty plates, chopsticks, spoons, and glasses of water had been neatly arranged _(or as neatly Hyunjin is capable of arranging)_ on the small table.

Hyunjin isn't sure if Felix would even notice the amount of effort he put into this. Not like it would matter, really, since Hyunjin did all this because he wanted to do, and not for recognition. But he still wonders about it. Wonders if Felix would be able to pick on the unsaid words that might be very much readable just through this set up. Felix is very heedful of his surroundings, always attuned to subtlest details. And that raises Hyunjin's hopes. Just between Hyunjin and his heart, Hyunjin hopes Felix picks on the signs. It's high time Hyunjin eliminated that space in between _boy friend_.

He carefully places the rice and crackers, before getting on to opening containers of Mul Naengmyeon, Bulgogi and Kimchi. His mouth waters at the pickled radish, stomach growls as soon as the delicious smell teases his olfactory receptor. He can't wait to dive in and eat to his fill. He deserves it after the long, Felix-less day. _He's spent._

"Hyunjin?" Felix's voice snaps him out of his own head, almost prompting Hyunjin to drop the entire container of Bulgogi. "What's all this?"

He had this planned; when Felix asks what is all this, he was going to tell him that because he couldn't take Felix out on date, he brought the date to Felix, make Felix blush and then comment about the pretty pink of his cheeks, lead him to table by his small hands, pull out the chair and help him sit in like the gentleman Felix has made of Hwang Hyunjin, then serve whatever Felix deems edible and only then take a sit and strike up a domestic conversation. _He had it down to a T._

He had his answers and course of action planned even though Hyunjin himself is strong believer of go with the flow. In fact this mindset works well for him the best. _(He has two capable managers for a reason, and that reason is his inability to plan anything successfully.)_

He has all the steps memorized, imprinted into his brain for smoother functioning. But it all poofs into a cloud of brain fart and escapes through his ears, leaving Hyunjin partially panicking when he turns around encounters the cause of his recently increased heartbeat rate.

Felix is stood at the entryway, rubbing his droopy eyes and looking sleep ruffled, soft, tired, gentle and like he won't push away if Hyunjin swooped in and cuddled him until the next life. Just this view hurts physically and Hyunjin doesn't know why.

_What was step numero uno again?_

Caught off guard, Hyunjin ducks his head, busying himself in aligning the cutleries by his plate like he had been taught all those years ago. His movements looks jerky, unplanned as if he's not sure if the spoon goes to his left or right.

"Uh, it–it's nothing special, really. Just wanted to make it up to you for not being there," he settles on saying. He doesn't chance another glance.

"Oh," Felix utters, his feet still glued to the floor, standing a little too far away for Hyunjin's liking. "This is.... Is this _all_ for me?"

_Of course, angel, on whom else would Hyunjin dedicate his time, energy and affection?_

"Yes, you earned it," he nods, leaning his hips against the table and nearly toppling the table off. _Good lord._ "Now, come on, let's start eating before the food goes cold."

He then hastily moves towards Felix to pull him to join him at the table and then pulls his chair out because that was the part of step numero _something_ and step numero _something-plus-one_. What wasn't part of the step numero something-plus-one, though, was for Hyunjin to gay panic last minute and make the small gesture of pulling out the chair for Felix this questionable and borderline aggressive.

"I can do that, Hyunjinie, relax," Felix giggles, slipping into the chair and letting Hyunjin push it in enough. "Thank you."

Hyunjin nods. "Anything for you." _Quite literally._

Step numero _I-have-lost-count_ : serve him.

He opens the lid of the rice bowl, watching the steam rise right before his eyes. _Hyunjin really can't wait to eat!_ "My family doctor said brat is good for an upset stomach." Felix cocks his eyebrow. " _B-R-A-T._ Banana, rice, applesauce, and toast." He clarifies, pushing the plate of crackers closer to Felix. "Crackers are good too, so I put them here. I bought banana and applesauce, in case you want to eat them. If you want to eat that instead or crackers or rice, let me know okay?" Felix nods obediently, his hands tucked in his lap and eyes shining earnestly at Hyunjin. "Should I plate you rice now or later? Why aren't you eating yet?"

Hyunjin can't stop himself from rambling, the elephant in the room working his anxieties up. Did Felix notice the arrangement? Oh, yea, he did, but Hyunjin had brushed it away. But had Felix bought his explanation? Is he planning to question about the entire set-up? What about Hyunjin's mannerisms? Will Felix take a note of Hyunjin's changed behaviour? He hopes he does, otherwise he'd _forever_ be a clown to Yeji's circus.

Felix chuckles, running his hands softly over Hyunjin's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. "I'll plate it later. Also, I'm waiting for you so we could start together."

Hyunjin nods. He's aware the way he plonks in the seat opposite is anything but graceful, but he couldn't care less even though the _Kim Seungmin_ resembling devil on his left shoulder tells him he should care.

Maybe this date-but-not-really is a bad idea, is, sooner rather than later, going to serve as a final push towards making things awkward and tensed between them and no longer relaxed and comfortable. Maybe it's better off without Felix noticing anything regarding Hyunjin's changed behaviour.

He sighs, plating generous amount of rice – that he, Hwang Hyunjin, had managed to cook without either blowing Felix's rice cooker or, _worse_ , his apartment. _(Felix would probably never speak to him again, then.)_ He motions Felix to begin eating, Felix responding by excitedly diving into the soup immediately. Hyunjin carefully monitors his face for any uneasy expression to see if Felix's stomach doesn't agree with his food choice.

Felix hums, "Wow, this actually tastes like soup!" Hyunjin sticks his tongue out, pursing his lips from breaking into a smile when Felix giggles.

Watching Felix has Hyunjin immediately shedding the stress and pressure he was carrying around for the past hour. It's his Felix who knows each of Hyunjin's flaws and accepts them as a part of who Hyunjin is. He came into Hyunjin's life when Hyunjin was nothing more than a confused, selfish, privilege individual, who made mistakes and never learnt from them. Yet Felix didn't abhor him, instead tried to to understand him, worked with him, guided that lost boy, helped Hyunjin recognise his mistakes and learn from them. Felix was also the one who stood besides Hyunjin through the rough time as the actor-model eased himself out of his entitled celebrity image. _Lee Felix made him the man he is today._

"Maybe it's high time you started acknowledging my cooking skills," Hyunjin adds, tapping his chopsticks at Felix's bowl.

"That roll of omelette which you managed to burn to crisp – _I have no idea how you did that!_ – still haunts me in my dreams, Hyunjin." Felix sighs as if it's really that traumatising. _Hyunjin is offended._ "I think I'm not ready to acknowledge." Hyunjin huffs, rolling his eyes playfully.  
  
This is Hyunjin's Felix who likes to dance to twice songs because _they're my Queens and they make me happy, Hyunjin!_ This is his Lee Felix who could never dislike, let alone hate, someone without a receipt of valid reasons. Why was Hyunjin trying to hide behind perfection in front of his Lee Felix, who always told him his perfect imperfections makes him stand out, makes him a human being.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Felix blinks at him, smiling as he asks the question.

Even if this was exactly the part of Hyunjin's plan, his little pathetic, desperate heart still screeches to a halt and then his heartbeat rate picks up once again. This feels like a one day trial pack of dating Felix; a taste of how it could be if things between him and Felix were... more romantic and less platonic.

Whatever, he suddenly concludes, he has never hidden his true self from Felix and he won't start hiding now. He shakes hands with his inner self, decides to drop whatever act he had been putting up for the day. This isn't Hyunjin. Felix's Hyunjin isn't anything like the Hwang Hyunjin Korea _(and some of the world)_ knows him for; suave, chic, composed, poised. Felix's Hyunjin isn't smooth, isn't elegant, he's a mess, he is chaotic, he's a fumbling fool.  
  
If Felix were to fall for Hyunjin, Hyunjin would want him to fall for the real Hyunjin who has shortcomings like any other human, has days where he just doesn't want to wake up, cries over sad movies, has bed hair worse than crow's nest. He wants Felix to fall for his heart and not for his face. And he needs to keep this in mind. So what's the point of putting up a facade– _should his brain also point out that Felix knows all of his shortcomings and yet decided to stick by his side_?

So, instead he does what he always does with Felix; act carefree and wear his heart on his sleeve. "Did I already tell you I missed you?" He asks cheekily. Felix nods. Distracted by the soup, he misses the growing smug smile on Hyunjin's face.

When Felix scoops the soup the second time, Hyunjin deems it safe for him to take his eyes off Felix.

He then plops in a slice of beef, munching on it quickly. "Well, hear it one more time, Felix. I missed you terribly today. A _lot_. I missed your sweet _good morning, Hyunjinie._ Missed your rambling about my schedule for the day. Missed you by my side. Missed showing you off to the crew of—"

Felix splutters, dropping the spoon in the bowl in favour of hiding his face behind his palms. " _Stop_ , Hyunjin! I get it!"

Hyunjin bites back a flirty remark, instead tugging at Felix's arm. " _Listen_ , I'm not done."

Felix looks at him through his fingers. "If you don't stop, I'll have no option but to get up and leave," he 'threatens'; quotes because Felix is anything but threatening in Hyunjin's eye. _Just how threatening can a cute kitten can be?_

"You can try that," he challenges, stuffing his mouth with rice and holding Felix's eyes. "I never have problem chasing you." The corner of his lips tug upwards when Felix hides behind his hands again at the word choice. "And then pick you up and dump you back into your chair. In fact, Felix, I search for reasons to pick you up and thus flex my muscles, give my ego that good, _good_ boost."

Felix groans probably realising that he was actually giving reason to Hyunjin to tease him more instead of getting him to shut up. "You're such a headache."

Ah, what a missed opportunity. Hyunjin would've had more fun if Felix were to call him a pain in the ass. Felix must know it too judging by the narrowed eyes peeking through. He smiles around his noodles. Felix huffs, indignantly biting into his crackers.

Hyunjin decides to strike when his guard is down, not when he looks like he would sass Hyunjin into oblivion.  
"Anyways. As you may or may not know—"

"I'm most likely to know."

"— I had a shoot with Yeji today, who, by the way, said she missed you and told me to give you her regards. She also made a comment how I'm more tamed when you're with me. She also got me in trouble with Noona. That _little_ shit," he hisses, resulting in Felix giggling at him. "Apparently we were shooting for _Bacan and Bakken_ hence the theme of baking. I didn't know until the shoot ended."

Felix rolls his eyes. " _Bacan_ and _bakken_ literally means bake, Jinnie. Why was I expecting more from you."

"Honestly, I don't know as well. _You_ should have seen this coming, you know me by now." Something warm swirls in his chest at his own words, realising that just how much he means them. "They call us married couple for a reason, you're supposed to know me!"

And as expected, Felix huffs, shooting Hyunjin a look of exasperation. "Hush up, and tell me more of your day, peasant."

Hyunjin grins amused. "More about my day you say? Hm, let me think. Besides having fun at the shoot, I missed you." Felix sighs loudly. "I missed you monitoring shoots, watching me pose, letting me doze off in your lap, waking me up gently, stopping Yeji from making fun of me—"

"Yeah, okay, enough, I get it," Felix cut him off, pulling a face. "Let's instead talk about why I got twenty-four text messages from noona, each one a different version of how she's going to grow grey hair before she gets engaged, Hyunjin."

 _Aye, poor noona_. "Uh, well, oopsie, my bad, bad?"

°•°

  
"I can take care of myself from here, _stop fussing,_ " Felix grumbles, trying to shoo Hyunjin out of his room. "Go sleep, you've to be up early tomorrow for script reading. I texted noona to let her know to pick you up from my place."

Hyunjin, forcefully tucking Felix's flailing hands under his duvet, huffs. "Stop being a baby, Felix!" Felix listens immediately for a change and Hyunjin feels like an accomplished parent of a stubborn toddler. "You're such a baby when sick," he chuckles. He then gently cradles Felix's face, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You fuss over me, what's so bad about me fussing over you?" He tentatively sits on the edge of the bed, stroking Felix's hair.

"I was so worried about you today when you stopped answering my messages." Felix peeks his eye at that, flustering Hyunjin. "I know it seems stupid," he wails, "but I just was, okay. It didn't help that I hadn't seen you at all."

Felix hums simply, closing his eyes again and snuggling deeper into his warm bed.

"I hope you know I don't see you just as my manager, Felix. You are more to me than mere someone paid to look after me and manage my work. You were the first person to recognise my struggle and were also the first person to help me through it patiently. Even I had given up on me, Felix, you were the only one who hadn't and I am glad you didn't. Today whoever and whatever I am, Lix, it's because of you."

Felix chuckles in response, his hand finding Hyunjin's to give it squeeze. "What's with ice prince Hwang Hyunjin being sappy, hm? What's the special occasion?"

Hyunjin didn't falter this time, squeezing his hand back. "The special occasion is me realising how you're an irreplaceable part of my career, life and me. You helped me find myself."

"Don't be silly, Hyunjinie. Anyone would've done that. What I did was not something special."

"Felix, to you it might just have been nothing special, but please understand that for me it was promise to a better, happier life. And you are right, anyone would've done but did anyone do it? No they didn't, you did. Maybe that's what makes me this unreasonably attached to you." Hyunjin smiles at Felix, looks over him fondly as he smiles to himself as well. "You're someone I'll always cherish and never take for granted."

Felix's hands then venture out to find Hyunjin's face, cupping his cheeks. Hyunjin's breath hitches. "You mean a lot to me as well, Hyunjin. Thank you for treating me like your family, like your friend and not just like another one of your staff. Thank you for making me feel like I belong in your life. You made my experience in a scary place, a joyous one with your affection and sweet words. Thank you as well."

He grins outwardly, but inwardly there's a show of firecrackers going off to the heart's rhythm in his chest. "I missed you soo much, today. You have no idea just how dependent I've become on you."

Felix giggles, eyes finally drooping and words slurring. "You tell snowflakes to not be dependent on you and here you're, depending on me. Such a hypocrite. What if I get up and leave one day, huh?"

Metaphorical barbed wire wraps tightly around his heart, squeezing hard enough to a draw out a stuttering breath. "But you won't right, Felix?"

"I won't, I promise."

_And that's good enough for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, this book, when I started, I was planning on making short chapters. Something fluffy, chaotic and just pure hyunlix. But I've come to a sad realisation that I can't write anything short of 5k. I've tried but I only manage to do so very rarely. It was easier before, but now it feels difficult. That and I feel like I tend to beat around the bush, almost like filling the void with unnecessary words.
> 
> Please take time to comment on my writing style and be free to criticize. I really need to fix the mess and any help would be great.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading this book and supporting it! Mwah 💋

**Author's Note:**

> a) Adore U will heavily revolve around Hyunjin's life as an actor and a model. And since this is a HyunLix book, Felix will play an equally important role in this book, which means this book will majorly feature Hyunjin's life with Felix in it and Hyunjin's undeniable adoration and affection for his tiny, cute manager.  
> While this book has no fixed plot, it will derive inspiration from the bop, Adore U (by Seventeen) especially when it pertains to Hyunjin's feelings for Felix. 
> 
> b) This book is a creation of mine and hasn't derived any inspiration from any other book or story in particular. It was only driven by the cliché otp idea of artist!personA and manager!personB. If this book resembles any other book, let me know about it. But I can assure you I haven't stolen anyone's idea for the plots.  
> Please do not steal my ideas that might be scattered through the book.
> 
> c) I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be taking requests for this story. Now, what I mean by taking requests is that, you can choose a situation, suggest a scenario or can ask to elaborate more on a certain aspects I probably have already touched in some chapter.  
> You can also take liberty in adding a few character traits to the artists involved. For example, you can request a situation which highlights, say, Hyunjin's anger issues (this is an example and Hyunjin, neither in real life nor in my story, has anger issues) and thus give his character a dimension. I must warn, this kind of requests will be only entertained if it causes no harm to my plot or any other real-life person/community. Any idea pertaining drug is highly discouraged (I don't personally like the use of drug 😅). 
> 
> d) The personalities these characters display are my work of art and in no way, shape or form align with their real personalities. The same stands for the ideas and mentality they root for. 
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hoonhao_love)   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonhao_love)
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
